


Blameless

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Loss of Faith, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn’t blame Dean for leaving him at Michael’s mercy. He doesn’t blame Michael for ripping him from Paradise or for trapping him in the deepest, darkest part of Hell for the rest of eternity. He doesn’t blame Sam for escaping, or Death for leaving him behind. He doesn’t even blame Lucifer for trying to start the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blameless

Adam doesn’t blame Dean for leaving him at Michael’s mercy. He doesn’t blame Michael for ripping him from Paradise or for trapping him in the deepest, darkest part of Hell for the rest of eternity. He doesn’t blame Sam for escaping, or Death for leaving him behind. He doesn’t even blame Lucifer for trying to start the Apocalypse.

 

He blames the one he thinks deserves it, the one who started everything and didn’t bother to follow through. He blames God.

 

Every day Michael sits beside him in the Abyss and lays on hand on his knee and says, “Have faith, Adam.” Every day, his voice grows weaker, his words less confident, his faith wavering.

 

On the millionth day, Michael sits beside him and says, “I think you’re right,” in a tiny, barely there voice.

 

Adam lays his hand on Michael’s knee, smiles and says, “Have faith, Michael.”


End file.
